


Lucky Black Cat

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I do this with literally every character i like, Stan gets a cat, i just give em a fuckin cat, its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: I just really like cats and projecting onto characters. This often leads to giving characters cat.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lucky Black Cat

Ford was on the boat, alone for the first time in a month and a half, writing down local paranormal hot spots of where they'd gone to port. A good ghost hunt, it revitalizes the soul. It was also fun to watch Stan try to intimidate and/or seduce the undead.

This planning was cut short when Stan waltzed in, announced he'd made an impulse buy, and dropped a fuckin cat on the table.

"Stan what-" He was cut off by the cat very loudly meowed at him, demanding his undivided attention.

Said cat was all black with violently green eyes. It was like staring into the void except if the void stared back.

Looking very satisfied with himself, the cat flopped down on his side and started grooming himself. On Ford's papers, no less!

"We can't keep this." Ford fruitlessly tried getting his papers without ripping them or moving the cat.

"We have the money." Stan sat down across from him. "Sides, I remember you loving cats."

"Yes but-" He stopped short. _This cat is an obvious jerk_ wasn't a good enough argument. He scratched the little bastard behind the ear, prompting the cat to roll over on his back purring like an engine. "Fuck."

He could not get rid of this cat.

"Thought so. His name is Steam Train."

"Stanley that is a horrible name."

"Doesn't matter, it's all he responds to."

True to his word, Steam Train sat fully upright when he heard his name, freeing Ford's papers much to his delight.

"There has to be another way."

Ghosts abandoned for the night, the two proceeded to discuss cat names all night. Unfortunately for Ford, the cat remained Steam Train.

**Author's Note:**

> his name is Steam Train because all i could come up with is Josiah, after President Roosevelt's pet badger


End file.
